endia, revm
by Kuroi Onee-san
Summary: Short conversation that grows to complicated ones in the night between the two. —Oneshot, fluff.  First Ar Tonelico fanfic.


**Disclaimer: **Ar Tonelico II: Melody of Metafalica owned by GUST/NISA/BANPRESTO, and the plot is mine.

**Genre: **Friendship/Drama

**Status: Unbeta-ed, feel free to ask to beta this story!**

**Rating: **Teen/ PG-15

**Summary:** Short conversation that grows to complicated ones in the night between the two. —Oneshot, fluff. First Ar Tonelico fanfic.

**Warnings: **Possible OOC and crack-fict. Fluff? Nah, I don't think so.

**A/N: **Okay, another one-shot. Well, first one-shot contribution in English for Ar Tonelico…I thought? And, yeah, well, I love, love, love~ these two characters myself! I thought I should make up one story…at least. About the night before the execution of Metafalica part, well, I think it was written in the Light Novel but I've never read them.

Oh yeah, for reference, Mimimi is the name of Infel's plush doll, Anna is the Light Novel only characters. And about the timeline, I think it's before Infel completed Metafalica. Lastly, please enjoy the story ^^

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_400 years, in the coldness of Binary Field._

_I have been dreaming about the same thing._

_About my bonds_

_About the promise she made—_

—_About that Maiden of Homura._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>endia, revm<strong>

Kuroi-Oneesan © 2011

* * *

><p>The girl ran through the hall of pillars in the huge-looking castle. Her blue ponytail danced as she marched around the hall without anywhere beside the road and pillars. She was greeted by the only one knight beside the big doorway to the farthest end of the hall.<p>

"Good evening, Infel-sa—"

"Good evening, Anna. Where's Nenesha?"

"She's already sleeping inside," the knight explained. "This is quite late, you don't need to—"

Too late, Infel already opened the door.

"…Wake her up," The knight finished the sentence, but then she couldn't help but sigh, "Oh boy."

There was a room with an artificial looking flower garden in the bright room. There was another girl who slept inside the room, on the top of king-sized bed peacefully between flowers. Because of the door, the other girl woke up; her bright pink hair was quite messy.

"Welcome back…" the girl looked sleepy. "You didn't have to be noisy, there's no one around, well, beside us and Anna."

"I know. I know that, Nenesha. This is the isolated environment, after all." the bespectacled girl smiled. "Sorry to disturb you, anyways,"

"Urrn, it's okay…, really…" the Nenesha girl yawned. "So…what's up…why you're so happy about…?"

Infel hopped to the bed and she approached the lying Nenesha, "Look, I'm about to finish my part of Metafalica!"

"Wha—Really?" Nenesha woke up and clasped Infel's hand. "How so! You're smart!"

"Hehe, I am." Infel blushed slightly. "But I don't know if it would turn out good or yet. This is…my very grand creation, to change the whole world."

"It must be great," said the pink-haired girl. "Metafalica, the green land, is everyone dream, right? It must be pretty."

"You think so?" somehow, Infel looked happy. "I'll be surprised if everyone loved Metafalica as much as I—no, we do."

Both of them laughed happily, talking about Metafalica creation always fun between them. They have been living alone in this isolated environment ever since Infel was pointed as the Maiden of Mio. Because of no one understand Infel's feelings well beside People of Mio—her best engineers—Grand Bell decided to put her in an isolated environment where she could learn more and made progress of her project.

Nenesha, the Maiden of Homura in that time, was eager to accompany Infel. They became friends shortly, such irreplaceable best friend. At first, Infel thought that Nenesha was too airhead and spoiled, but they could work it out and became friends, until now. Other person that kept the isolated environment safe is a knight girl from Grand Bell named Anna.

A sudden question popped into Infel's mind.

"Hey, how long have us been become friends?"

That question made Nenesha tilted her head. It's rare for a person like Infel to ask something like that, Infel always full of her project, even if she was on her rest or when she was talking with Nenesha. It was one of the times that Infel relaxed after a month full with Metafalica projects.

"…Nenesha? Do you hear me?"

"A-Ah, yes, I am. Sorry." Nenesha startled. "It's…rare for you…to ask something about that. I was surprised."

"Aww, leave me alone, Nenesha," Infel sighed wearily. "Then, what's the answer?"

"How long…umm…three years, I think?" Nenesha lost count of the year.

"Then, how could that happen?"

"What kind of question is that?" the pink haired maiden looks offended. "Do you doubt me?"

"No, it's not like that. I mean that, I hated you in the first place."

Nenesha eyes twitched at the words, "Do you hate me now?"

"No, I don't hate you." Infel shook her head, seeing that she angered Nenesha made her feel uncomfortable. "It's just…"

"Just…?"

She coughed, "…I can't answer it. It's beyond my wish."

"Ehh, what do you mean by that, Infel?" Nenesha crouched near Infel. "It's okay, why did you hate me? I will not mad."

"Uhh, I think it's because of your constant bugging and your spoiled attitude back then?"

"Why, I'm sorry that I am a bug and spoiled!" Nenesha tone was high.

"Hey, don't be mad. You promised to."

"I don't mad."

"You looked mad—"

Nenesha picked up nearest thing in her leg and threw it to Infel, trying to silence her up. "Infel, you're evil!"

"Wha—Hey, don't throw my Mimimi on my face!"

"Evil, evil! Infel is evil!" Nenesha kept throwing, she began to throw pillows.

"Nenesha, stop!" Infel managed to avoid pillows, but no avail. She is being hit many times, even her glasses were nowhere to be found and her hair decorations were missing. "L-Look, I'm sorry!"

Infel didn't have much choice. When she saw an opening between furious Nenesha and pillows she decided to pin her down to the bed forcefully, Infel strained Nenesha's hands by her own. She gazed downwards, her calm azure orbs met with the flaring pink ones. Nenesha gasped, speechless by the action.

"Listen, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that." Infel explained. "That was years ago! Now is different, you know?"

"Different?" again, Nenesha seemed to taunt Infel. "What difference would make? I'm still same like years ago."

"That's…" Infel struggled to find the right words. "Past and future are different. That's why—"

"That's not the answer. I don't want you to answer 'based on books', Infel." Nenesha shook her head firmly. "I repeat, what is the difference?"

"Sorry, I…don't know how to explain it." Infel gazed to the other way.

"Why are you wandering about our friendship, then?" another question stormed Infel. "And, umm, don't strain me like this."

Infel released Nenesha from her grip, they then took a seat in the bed. Awkward mood filled the air.

"…I read a book about some fairytales when I was kid. It's about friendship between princess of a prestigious family and an orphan village girl," she paused. "The girl met with princess when the princess ran out from the castle. They became close friends after that, but…"

Nenesha heard the story without bothering to talk.

"…The princess was dead in front of the girl's eyes in the war." Infel frowned. "That makes me think now that…our friendship. Will it evolve? Will it end tragically? Will it…will we separated someday? Those thoughts… scare me."

Nenesha's warm hand was interwined with Infel's trembling hand, she squeezed it.

"I…what should I do…? Every time, in every step I took to finish Metafalica…I still ponder over that thing…" Infel tried to hide her face. "Am I wrong…?"

Nenesha embraced Infel softly within her arms.

"It's okay, I'm here." Nenesha whispered. "I'll never leave you."

.

.

.

_The night passed quietly after that._

_Was it a vow? Was she joking? Were those words…real?_

_When I thought about that again, _

_I could say that Nenesha is a huge idiot, just like Grammul._

_Idiots who gave me hope._

_But, what happens, happens_

_She died right in my arms, that was the end_

_The promise become unfulfilled_

_But, I wished, I vowed_

_That I could meet you again, someday_

_Is my wish could be granted, after eternally dreamed it like this?_

_._

—**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry, the story was bad, was it? It's just purely my imagination. I even messed up with the Genre, and I thought this is more like friendship, or, maybe romance? Uhh, okay, that's all. Thank you for reading and hope you like the story ^^


End file.
